


Salmon Ladder Incident (Going Down Topless)

by QuietWriter92



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, olicity - Freeform, salmon ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity calls Sara for help at the foundry who then calls Oliver when she sees Felicity is in pickle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salmon Ladder Incident (Going Down Topless)

Sara made her way down to the foundry where Felicity was waiting. Shesent a text earlier to Sara telling her to get down here ASAP. Sara had already been on her way to work so it didn’t take her long to get there. She was imaging an emergency where Felicity would text her and not Oliver. She had a few ideas on what it could be but nothing prepared her for what she found down there.

At first Sara couldn’t see Felicity. She wasn’t at her usual spot by the computers. It wasn’t until Sara looked up that she saw Felicity hanging from the salmon ladder, red faced and in her work-out gear. Felicity hadn’t seen Sara enter the foundry and was still struggling to get down.

“Need help hot-shot?” Sara said amused as she lowered the music coming from one of the computers. 

“Sara! Oh, my god! You scared me!” Felicity exclaimed. Her voice lowered when she spoke next. “I’m stuck, I can’t get down.” She said almost shyly. 

“I can see that. How did you manage to get up there; let alone stuck?” Sara said as she circled below trying to find a way to get her down. 

“I, uh, tried jumping but I couldn’t reach. Then I got a stool and jumped and I managed to get up but I ended up knocking it out at the same time. I should have just used a chair or a ladder. Or better yet I should have waited for Oliver to do this with. He did mention a few nights ago, when I said I really liked watching him on the salmon ladder, that he wanted to see me up here and then we began-" 

“Felicity! Enough!” Sara yelled trying to avoid the unwanted information about her best friends. Felicity groaned and turned away from Sara in embarrassment. 

“Just, get me out of here please.” She begged.

“I will, just hold still.” Sara took out her phone and snapped a few pictures. “This will be an interesting story to tell your grandkids one day. And fun aunt Sara will provide with visual effects when that time comes.” Felicity groans when she heard the phone camera shutter go off again. Finally after what felt like forever Sara drags the ladder from upstairs. 

“Okay step on the ladder, and try to get down.” Sara said.

“ I can’t get down i’m stuck.” Felicity tried to tug herself free as if to prove a point. “See?” Sara then climbed the ladder to see if she can detach her. When Sara finds Felicity’s discomfort she bursted out laughing.

“What? What’s wrong?” Felicity asked twisting her head back trying to get a better look at what Sara was laughing at.

“It’s your shirt and sports bra that are stuck.” She said between laughs. “I’m afraid I’m gonna rip it off in order to get you free.” Felicity’s now non-red face reddened again at the thought of going bare chested in front of Sara.

“Oh god isn’t there another way?” Felicity asked hoping for a less mortifying solution. She wants to cover her face and hid her mortification but her hands are currently keeping her up. 

“Nope!” Sara exclaimed before she ripped Felicity’s top and set her free. Her top stayed clung to the salmon ladder. Her arms were pressed onto the bar keeping her top pressed to her body. For a moment Felicity was relieved that she could finally get down. It didn’t last. Her arms were getting tired and instead of climbing down the ladder, she fell to the mats with a thud.

Before she could worry about being topless the door to the foundry opened. Sara heard it as soon as it happened and in order to save her friend from further mortification, she threw her arms around Felicity and they both tumbled back down onto the mats. 

“What is going on here?” Oliver asked from the edge of the mats. Felicity didn’t know if to be grateful it was her boyfriend or mortified that it was _her boyfriend_. 

“It’s not what it looks like!”Screamed Felicity from beneath Sara. 

“You mean all that meant nothing to you?” Sara feigned being hurt by Felicity’s words before laughing at her friends worried face. “Relax, Felicity, I sent him a picture of you hanging there before i realised that your clothes were the ones stuck.” Oliver still hadn’t moved from where he stood above them. 

“Oliver would you be so kind as to get your girlfriend a shirt? She is sort of naked under me and as much as I like the feeling of breast pressed against me, I prefer those of my girlfriend and not my ex-boyfriend’s now girlfriend.” Sara said snapping Oliver out of whatever it was that he was thinking. If Sara wasn’t in a committed relationship with one of the most scariest, prettiest, wonderfulest (yes it’s a word) woman in the world she would have considered ending this night differently. She always did think Felicity was cute. 

“Right, here.” Said Oliver before taking off his own button-down shirt, leaving him with a thin undershirt he didn’t normally wear. But since the weather has been getting colder (and Felicity liked keeping her apartment cool) it helped him stay warm all day. 

“Thanks.” Felicity said as Sara stood and walked away from the couple. She tried to make it up the stair before they began making out but she was a few second too late and she heard Felicity groan but this time it was not from embarrassment. 

 


End file.
